Moratorium
by Mdnght2002
Summary: what happens when Reno comes down with the flu and the only one around who can take care of him is Rude


Title: Moratorium  
Author: mdnght2002  
Beta: N/A

Series: FFVII  
Character(s): Reno & Rude  
Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 746  
Summary: what happens when Reno comes down with the flu and the only one around who can take care of him is Rude

Notes: trying to get back in the groove of writing fanfics ^^;

Rude winced as Reno make a chest-rattling cough. It had been at least twenty-four hours since their last mission and Rude had woken up to find Reno bent over the toilet heaving the contents of his stomach (which wasn't very much at all) into the porcelain bowl. After a few minutes of protesting, Rude managed to get Reno back into his bed.

A quick check of his partner's temperature indicated that they weren't going to do any missions for a few days. He quickly called Tseng and notified him of the situation. Rude was relieved to hear that Tseng had approved for the two of them to take some sick leave. It was the best solution that Tseng could come up with. The head Turk knew that Rude wouldn't do a mission without Reno unless it was dire for him to do so...and all of the missions as of late weren't that intense that Rude wasn't required to do any of them unless he wanted to. Besides, Reno and Rude were the hardest worked Turks in all of the organization. Was it because they were motivated to make an example of the Turk name or was it something else? Either way they needed a break and this was their chance to grab at it without any fuss over taking any of their leave.

Rude sighed as he put away his phone and sat down in a chair next to Reno's bed. He hated to see his partner like this but maybe it was good that he got sick today. They had been working awfully hard lately. Though there were missions that the other Turks didn't want to take and they were pleased to get them. Besides they were getting paid to do that. They needed the money...or so it seemed to the other Turks. They had enough to retire on yet they didn't. There was something that they needed to do before they retired...which Tseng wouldn't be very pleased with, even if they did go to him the next day and say that they were retiring. Shaking his head, Rude took off the cloth that he had put over Reno's head and moistened it before putting it back on his partner's head.

Reno opened his eyes a little bit and looked up at Rude. "Hey, partner," he said in a weak voice. Rude nearly weeped at that. His partner had never sounded this weak before. He held back tears as he looked down at Reno through his sunglasses. "Hey," he said back, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Reno let a hoarse chuckle emerge from his lips. "Rude, don't worry. I'll be back on my feet in no time flat, yo." Rude nodded his head, not really trusting himself with words at the moment. Gently, he picked up Reno's hand and held it with both of his gloved hands. "If you...if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me for help," Rude said to Reno, finally finding his voice again. Reno nodded slightly at his partner's request and he closed his eyes again to doze. Sighing, Rude leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, Reno's hand still in his own. Today was going to be a very emotional day for the two of them, more so for Rude than Reno.

After a few minutes, Rude gently put Reno's hand on the bed and get got up out of the chair. Looking back at the sleeping Reno, he hesitated for a few moments before heading towards the kitchen. He knew that Reno would probably be hungry when he woke up. He found that the best 'cure' for the flu was tea and chicken noodle soup. A double batch would be best-some for Reno and some for himself.

Back in the bedroom, Reno opened his eyes and watched his partner leave the room. Sighing, he held the hand that Rude had held with his other hand, taking in the warmth that had radiated from his partner's body as he tried to hold on to that feeling of happiness that his partner wasn't going to leave him alone today. At least Rude was the type of partner that wouldn't leave anyone alone for very long-especially when said partner was sick with the flu. Sighing, Reno rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes again, fighting nausea and attempting to get at least a little bit of sleep before lunch.


End file.
